Mario Kart: Mushroom Tour
Mario Kart: Mushroom Tour is a game for the Wii that can use Wi-Fi. This is followed by Mario Party Extreme. This page is The Fast Foes' version. Characters Default *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Koopa Troopa *Bowser *Baby Mario *Baby Peach *Diddy Kong *Boo *Sonic The Hedgehog *Miles Tails Prower *Donkey Kong *Shy Guy *Wario *Toad *Knuckles The Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow The Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman *Metal sonic *Waluigi *Bowser Jr. *Huge Montgomery *Zombie Guy *Gargantua Blargg Unlockable *Toadette *Toadsworth *Daisy *Birdo *Rosalina *Dr. Mario *Tap-Tap the Golden (NEW as a racer!) *Tap-Tap the Red Nose *Goomboss *Fearsome 5 *Boshi *Twila (NEW!) *Brighton (NEW!) *King Boo *Dry Bones *Dry Peach (NEW!) *Dry Mario (I Don't Know) *Baby Wario *Mr. L *Rocky Wrench *Magikoopa *Baby Waluigi (NEW!) *Half-Half (Robotic Mario,One side good,other side evil) *Biddybud *Baby Goomba *Octoomba *Muncher *Octoguy *Octoboo *Captain Olimar *Police Olimar *Spiny *Buzzy Beetle *Mr. Lingo (From Lingo Show and NEW!) *Baldi (NEW!) *Nessy Monkey (NEW!) *Goldilocks (NEW!) *Magmatch Munding Clown (NEW!) *Yarn Yoshi *Craft Yoshi *Poochy (NEW!) *Poochy Pup 1 (NEW!) *Mii Tracks Mushroom Cup *Shelly Stadium *Mushroom Village 1 *Captain's Pirate Lodge *Mushroom Village 2 Flower Cup *Nisha Way *Pietch's Perfume Beauty *Captain Scurvy's Cannon Ball Tower *Caroline's Flower Shop Star Cup *Poison Mud Lane *Star Town *Firewall Road *Pitdog's Drive-Thru Jungle Special Cup *Old Man's Floating House *Egyptian Derby *Blooper Riders *Shark Surfing *Rainbow Road Shell Cup *Mario Circuit (GBA) *Wario Stadium (DS) *Yoshi Circuit (GCN) *Bowser's Castle (Wii) Banana Cup *Mario Highway (Arcade GP2) *Bowser Castle 3 (GBA) *Wario's Gold Mine (Wii) *Donkey Kong Pass (DS) Leaf Cup *Mario Circuit 2 (SNES) *Rainbow Road (GBA) *Donkey Kong Summit (Wii) *Baby Park (GCN) Lightning Cup *Mario Circuit (Wii) *Yoshi Desert (GBA) *Yoshi Park Course 1 (Arcade GP2) *Rainbow Road (GCN) Karts Light Karts *Crystal Racer *Light Tripper (MK:DS) *Light Dancer (MK:DS) *Barrel Train (MK:DD) *Cheep Charger (MK:Wii) *Rally Romper (MK:Wii) *Para-Wing (MK:DD) *Balloon Kart *Ghastly Rider Medium Karts *Shooting Star (MK:DS) *Wild Wing (MK:Wii) *Red Fire (MK:DD) *Super Sportster *Egg 1 (MK:DS) *Egg 2 (Birdo's Egg) *Royale (MK:DS) *Royal Racer (MK:Wii) *B Dasher (MK:DS) *B Dasher Mk. 2 (MK:Wii) Large Karts *Boulder + Blocker *Dragonetti (MK:Wii) *Hurricane (MK:DS) *Wildlife (MK:DS) *Rambi Rider (MK:DS) *Brute (MK:DS) *Wario Car (MK:DD) *Gold Mantis (MK:DD) *Flame Flyer (MK:Wii) *DK Jumbo (MK:DD) Unlockable Large Karts *Koopa King (MK:DD) *Money Master *Pirahna Pipes (MK:DD) *Offroader (MK:Wii) *Dragonfly (MK:DS) *Standard Kart L (MK:Wii) *Standard Brute Kart *Volt Truck Medium Karts *Poltergust 4000 (MK:DS) *Dry Bomber (MK:DS) *Summonster *DLS Board *Blue Falcon (MK:Wii) *Steam Liner (MK:DS) *Green Fire (MK:DD) *Night-Light Kart *ROB-LGS (MK:DS) *Snow Flare(NEW!) Small Karts *Flagman Garbage *Goo Goo Buggy (MK:DD) *Banisher (MK:DS) *Booster Seat (MK:Wii) *Bullet Blaster (MK:DD) *ROB-BLS (MK:DS) *Toadette Kart (MK:DD) *Professor Car *Magnetic Kart *Powerpuff Racer Bikes Small Bikes *Bullet Bike (MK:Wii) *Bit Bike (MK:Wii) *Quacker (MK:Wii) *Bomb Bike *Yoo Remote Bike *Hyper Bike Medium Bikes *Large Ekanscruiser *Zip Zip (MK:Wii) *Zipper (MK:DS) *Flare Blaster *U.S. Thrower *Magnetic King Large Bikes *Wario Bike (MK:Wii) *Phantom (MK:Wii) *Spear (MK:Wii) *Water Missile *Heatwave *Big Jerk *Master Cycle Zero (MK8DX) Unlockable Large Bikes *Peezgal Bike *Standard Bike L (MK:Wii) *Flame Runner (MK:Wii) *Shooting Star (MK:Wii) *Cricrits *Wooden Bike Medium Bikes *Magical Wand Bike *Standard Bike M (MK:Wii) *Mach Bike (MK:Wii) *Dolphin Dasher (MK:Wii) *Tylor Bike *Shark *Snowboard Bike Small Bikes *Jet Bubble (MK:Wii) *Small Superscoot *Football Bike *Magikruiser (MK:Wii) *Surfing Trike Items *Mushroom *3 Mushrooms *Star *Lightning Bolt *Lightning Cloud *Magnet *Golden Apple *Black Apple *Red Shell *3 Red Shells *Green Shell *3 Green Shells *POW Block *Bullet Bill *Absorbing Mushroom *Bowser's Shell *Bowser Jr.'s Shell (NEW!, smaller version of Bowser's shell and appears in set of seven) *Banana *Banana Bunch *Blue Shell *Bomb-Omb *Red Bomb *P Balloon *Yoshi Egg *Birdo Egg *Boshi Egg (NEW!, it looks like a black Yoshi egg but with a red spiked wristband) *Red Fireball *Green Fireball *Chain Chomp *Fake Item Block Battle Mode Retro Battle Courses *Tart Top NDS *Luigi's Mansion GCN *Double Deck N64 *Battle Course 3 SNES (Unlockable) *Battle Course 2 GBA *Delfino Pier Wii (Unlockable) *Urchin Underpass NS *Find Teddy NU *Mr. Bean's House NS2 New Battle Courses *Funkey's Town *Construction Site *Flaming Volcano (Unlockable) *Nintendo Wii Remote *Bowser's Castle (Unlockable) *Mr. Bean's Garden Battle Karts *Medium = Item Block-Racer *Small = Rumble Car *Large = Battle Master Battle Bikes *Medium = Battle Bike *Small= Battle Supercross *Large = Battle Runner Battle Modes *Balloon Battle *Shine Thief *Bob-omb Blast *Coin Runners *Renegade Roundup (New to The Fast Foes version) Other Stuff *Theme Song Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario kart wii games